


Bedroom Tips 房事小妙招

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 人人都热心为美国队长和冬日战士的房事提供建议。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Bedroom Tips 房事小妙招

**Author's Note:**

> 有锤基/Thorki暗示(真的很暗)和贱虫/Spiderpool！分别都只有一句话，不打tag了。还有Tony老爸情结，请自行注意避雷。

“我发誓，”Bucky穿着他新买的那件又宽又长的优衣库T恤，下摆的长度刚好遮住他什么都没穿的屁股，胸口还印着一个夹着美国队长盾牌的汉堡包。他一路扶着门框、衣柜、储物柜、暖气片、书架、床头柜，花了好几分钟慢吞吞地挪到床边，他手里拿着两包冰冻青豆，把其中一包丢给了他的爱人，“Darcy Lewis是个百万里挑一的女人。”

“不能更同意。”Steve呻吟了一声，把冰冻青豆敷在自己腰侧发红的地方，往床的里面挪了挪，让Bucky能坐到他身边，“人类是做不到这种姿势的。”

“是你的阿斯加德兄弟推荐的Darcy。”Bucky嘲讽，扶着床头的栏杆躺到床上，把他的那一包青豆啪地一下按在了自己另一边的腰侧，“他具体怎么形容她的卧室小帖士来着？'充满激情，体贴，而且与众不同。'”

“正如我所说，他不是人类。我怀疑和他合作实施那些小贴士的也未必是人类。”

“算你有道理。”

Bucky哼哼唧唧地翻了个身。他用胳膊肘撑着上半身，拿开冰冻青豆看了看自己腰上那块已经显出淤青的地方，不知道是因为什么毛病，他试着戳了一下那儿，随后发出一声特别夸张的嗷呜声。Steve用看白痴一样的眼神盯着他，直到Bucky放下了青豆，眼睛盯上了他腰侧那个红肿的地方。

Steve警觉地按紧了手里的青豆：“你想干什么？”

“放松，宝贝，我怎么会伤害我最爱的美国帅哥呢，”Bucky露出一个阴险又甜蜜的微笑，“我只是在想，你和我都是超酷的超级士兵，我们怎么可能做不到呢？”

“我有两个很不错的理由：你腰上的淤青，和我腰上的红肿。”

“给你十五分钟时间休息，Steve Rogers，等这些豆子化了我们再试一次。”

“老天啊，Bucky！”

“好吧，我只能去Craiglist上找找有没有其他愿意陪我试试这姿势的金发大胸超级英雄了。”

“不！”

下午晚些时候，他们俩到达了复仇者大厦。所有能出席周五电影夜的人都坐在休息室里，男士们优雅地坐在沙发里，啜饮着白桃贝利尼，女士们坐在吧台上，手里拿着加冰的威士忌。哇哦。他们俩显然是到得最晚的两人，所以走进去的时候引起了所有人的注意。

“有人走起了老鸨步哦！”Wanda第一个晃头晃脑地笑起来，她的一半身体靠在Natasha肩上，“Steve和Bucky坐在树枝里，K-I-S-S-I-N-G——*”

Steve怒瞪在场的所有人：“是谁给Wanda威士忌的？！”

“她手里的是加冰苹果汁，冷静，Cap，”Natasha将Wanda滑下来的脑袋推回自己的肩膀上，“但她是第一个到这儿的，可能把贝利尼当成果汁喝了。”

Steve叹了口气。他和Bucky互相扶着走到男士中去，Wanda仍然在他们身后唱着K-I-S-S-I-N-G，现在她已经唱到里面有四个S了。Bucky一屁股坐在沙发上，疼得哼了一声，然后他抓住Steve的手，帮助他慢慢地坐到自己身边。Sam递了一杯白桃贝利尼给Steve，Steve直接给了Bucky，于是Sam又给了他一杯。

“老鸨步，”Scott坐在一边坏笑，“何等炙热的情事？Cap？”

每个人都知道Steve Rogers讲这个话题就会面红耳赤，所以他们偏要讲。“我们试过我从谷歌上找到的经典花样之后，Thor的朋友Darcy给了我们一些教学小视频，”Bucky耸耸肩，一口喝干了杯子里的贝利尼，然后他戳了戳Steve的肩膀，如愿以偿得到了Steve的那杯，“我们试了试。”

“哇哦，如何？我是指过程中，不是现在你们俩的惨状。”

“我们失败了两次，”Bucky整个身体陷在沙发里，指着自己腰部的左侧和右侧，“惨不忍睹。Steve其中一次还从我身上摔了下来，”他温柔地摸了摸Steve的后脑勺，“好在第三次成功了。”

“结束的时候我都不知道我们为什么要追求成功。”Steve把自己的眼睛埋在手掌里。

在所有人的大笑声中——Bucky和Clint笑得特别响，Bucky安慰他：“但是挺好玩的，不是吗？永远要勇于尝试和探索新鲜事物。”

“你们知道，”Tony开口了，他手里的那杯贝利尼里面甚至还有一大块桃子，“我是指，所有人都知道Steve Rogers在卧室里一定是美国第一无聊的男人，可是你听起来很合我的胃口，先生。我想分享给你一些二十一世纪的新鲜花样，我自己的珍藏。”

Steve打算开口抗议，但Bucky握住了他的手指。Bucky回答：“请，Tony，任何对于床事玩法的挑战我都非常欢迎。”

“正合我意，Barnes。”他们俩互相前倾身体碰杯。当听到玻璃和玻璃互相接触发出的那一声清脆的声音时，Steve觉得自己快要绝望了：“认真的？你们俩？”

“比你想的更认真。”Bucky缩回他身边。Natasha在那一端喊着“先生们，你们是要像一群高中女生那样唧唧歪歪还是看一部高中女生唧唧歪歪的电影？”，Clint抗议着“一组女科学家进一个国家特区探险怎么能算是唧唧歪歪*”起身去放电影。Sam又拿了一托盘的贝利尼，Bruce和Pietro从侧边的厨房里钻出来，手里拿着大堆的爆米花、手指胡萝卜和炸鸡。Steve感觉到Bucky把他的脑袋扳了过去，他得到了一个充满甜腻又清爽的桃子味的吻。

算了吧。Steve在电影开始的时候这么想，Bucky正带着一种心满意足的、安抚似的、甜蜜的温顺紧紧贴在他身边，脑袋靠在他的肩上。所有人都盯着荧幕，没有人在看他们俩。Steve伸出一根胳膊搂着他。算了吧，他什么都愿意为他做。

Tony的那些花样并不太好，但也不坏。有些姿势确实有利于他们俩发现对方身上藏着的敏|感点——你不会想得到亲吻Bucky的膝盖后侧会让他呻吟着浑身发抖——有些则只是单纯的添麻烦。谁说得准呢？Bucky对每次的新鲜尝试兴奋不已，他甚至还会亲自改一改那些花样让他们两人的房|事变得更有挑战性。Steve对此颇有微词，但他很高兴看到Bucky那么兴奋快活的样子，而且让我们说实话，他在这些尝试的过程中也并非是得不到乐趣的。

但其中有件事情比较闹心。Bucky总是在每次他们俩试过什么之后去找Tony给他反馈，然后从他那儿得知新的小花样，或带一点新奇的小玩具回来。Steve不知道他们俩到底说了些什么，也不知道他只知道Tony开始在每次遇到他的时候先给他来一个击掌，这让他稍微有点儿不安。并且，大概在几周后，Tony给的小建议开始变得越来越奇怪——姿势越来越诡异，体|位的名字他根本用谷歌都搜不到，而Bucky才不介意这些，他只要有新花样玩就会开心得眼睛发亮。所以Steve总会说服自己，是因为他自己在这方面比较保守且古板，才会对那些东西抱有疑虑。虽然不太可能，但这说不定真的是Tony的好意。

终于在其中一次，Bucky的一条腿搁在他的肩上，自己的肩膀顶着床，摆出一个只能形容为非常艺术性的姿势，Steve的脸埋在他的两腿之间。当他们俩都达到高|潮之后，Bucky立刻整个人摔在床垫里，面带痛苦地蜷缩了起来。

“我觉得我刚才撕裂了大腿肌肉，”他的一条腿僵硬地伸着，脸有点儿扭曲，眼睛湿漉漉的，说不清是因为刚才的狂野性爱还是因为疼痛，“天哪，太疼了，该死的。”

“不要再听Tony Stark的房事建议了，Bucky，求你了。”Steve坐在他身边，盘起双腿，让Bucky的身体趴在他怀里，轻轻按摩他的大腿，Bucky因为他的动作呲牙咧嘴，“他说的每三个姿势里就有一个可能伤到你。”

“但我感觉不错，每次都感觉不错。”Bucky无辜地看着他，抓起他们上床之前他放在床边的冰镇啤酒按在自己的大腿上。他们现在应对这种情况真的很熟练了，“三分之一，我觉得这个几率挺好的。”

“我很高兴你喜欢尝试新鲜的姿势，宝贝，真的，我愿意陪你试你感兴趣的任何事情，”Steve担忧而温柔地抚摸他的脑袋，Bucky从他的力度里感觉出了一种微妙的恨意，“但我真的不想让你伤到自己。”

“如果Tony也不行。”Bucky在他的怀里蹭了蹭，伸出胳膊搂住他的腰，他的声音轻柔而狡猾，“那我只能考虑一下Deadpool了，他也曾经主动要求提供给我们一些建议。”

“……”美国队长沉默了几秒钟，“我又想了一下，”他郑重地、咬牙切齿地说，“Tony也不坏。”

这次Bucky一瘸一拐地去复仇者大厦的时候，Steve寸步不离地跟着他，他一定要搞清楚Tony在给Bucky灌些什么迷魂汤。Tony正呆在他的工作室里，站在一面玻璃落地窗前，愤怒地挥动双臂。他们俩走过去，看到一个穿着黑色和红色紧身衣的家伙贴在窗户外面。

“嘿！”黑色和红色紧身衣快乐地冲他们挥手，“这不是我最爱的美国基佬，基佬队长和冬日基佬吗！”

“哇哦，DP。”Bucky对他点点头，Steve死死抿着下唇：“Wade。”

“哈，你们俩来对付他，”Tony烦躁地回到他的工作台前，“我没时间应付这些。”

“我们能为你做些什么？”

“我只是路过，黄金男孩们*，”死侍耸耸肩，他的双手都离开了玻璃墙，谁也不知道他是怎么继续呆在墙上的，这该死的可是七十多层楼，“Edward Lewis*不太想看到我，可我只是来友好地问候一声！二位最近的床事还和谐吗？”

Steve面无表情地回答：“托你的福。”

“我简直不能相信你们真的会按照Tony给的小贴士去做。你们知道那里面有一半都是编的，有几个还是 **我** 编的，对吧？我真是太爱你们了！”

Steve猛地回过头，Tony正将一块巧克力花生能量棒塞进嘴里，“呃……”他鼓着脸颊说，试着把粘在手指上的包装皮甩掉，“你站着别动，我可以解释这个。真的。”

“别这样。”死侍打断了他们，他的鼻子贴在玻璃上，用一种在说什么诡异小秘密的腔调说道，“嗨，他也是好意，对吧？我也是好意。考虑到是美国队长，我只给了你们我意淫世界中最温柔最可爱的姿势，我相信它们都不错。哦，我知道它们都不错。”

“不用了，”被认为温柔可爱的美国队长瞪了他一眼，“你现在做得已经足够了。”

“如果你想要狂野一些的，Barnes先生，”死侍把一根手指比在自己的嘴上，“我还有很多很多玩法推荐给二位。”

然后Wade Wilson就消失了。Bucky凑过去试着观察玻璃窗的外侧，确认过外面空无一物之后，他站回原来的位置，抱着双臂感慨：“我每多见他一次，我就多为Peter感到一丝同情。”

“我有同感。”Steve点点头，将声音拔高让Tony听清楚，Bucky发誓自己在他脸上看到了一丝报复的坏笑，“Peter Parker本来是个纯洁无辜的孩子(virgin kid)。”

他的报复起了作用。Tony Stark浑身一颤，动作僵住了，他抬起头，那双琥珀色的眼睛闪过一丝震惊，然后以一种难以置信的、夹杂着Tony式仇恨的眼神地盯着他们俩。他张开嘴像是打算说些什么反击，但又因为不想听到他们俩嘴里说出的任何垃圾回答而闭上了嘴。最后他把手里的第二根能量棒狠狠地摔在桌上，大步向门外走去。

“Jarvis！”那扇金属的门打开，再合上，Steve和Bucky听到他大喊，“把我的盔甲准备好！我要出门一趟。”

“你知道，”等他们俩离开Tony的工作室，走到所有复仇者都喜欢呆着的休息室那儿时，Steve和Bucky清楚地看到一个金色和红色相间的影子从大厦的顶层飞了下去。Bucky点评道，“我有时候也为Tony感到一丝同情。”

Steve扶着Bucky的胳膊让他坐在他们俩喜欢的那块沙发上，然后去冰柜里拿出了两杯白桃贝利尼——这是男士们现在最喜欢的饮料了。他的神情平静而从容：“不必(Don't be)。”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve和Bucky坐在树枝里，K-I-S-S-I-N-G：教育小孩们恋爱关系的童谣，Steve and Bucky sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G——超押韵  
> “一组女科学家进一个国家特区探险怎么能算是唧唧歪歪”的电影：18年2月上映，娜塔丽波特曼主演的Annihilation  
> 黄金男孩们：Golden Girls，但DP是不会把他们比作黄金女郎的！  
> Edward Lewis：电影风月俏佳人里的主角钻石王老五。


End file.
